Darkiliane's Love
by Darkiliane
Summary: OS Darky et les slashistes de SB a Poudlard! Petit delire et grand message d'amour de l'auteur a ses amies slashistes, c'est moi qui fait un cadeau pour mon anniv! Slash HPSS, lemooon! D'autres que mes amies peuvent reviewer hum lol


En ce jour béni de mon anniversaire (17 ans, ouaiiis!), j'ai écrit un pur délire sorti de mon esprit tordu, auquel l'abus de citron semble avoir fait perdre quelques cases... Ce OS est une grande déclaration d'amour à toutes mes amies slashistes! Même si j'envoie toute mon affection à celles qui m'aiment et que j'aime, ce texte est particulièrement centré sur trois personnes. Elles se reconnaîtront immédiatement... Du moins j'ose l'espérer!

Gaffe, il y a un lemon slash dans cette fic! C'est un peu expédié à la hâte, je suis pas une spécialiste des lemons hyper détaillés lol... Et puis c'est pas le sujet central de l'histoire.

Je vais mettre des commentaires divers dans le texte, soit en notes à la fin du texte (vous étonnez pas si vous voyez deux fois un même chiffre, ca veut juste dire que la note vaut pour les deux), soit directement entre parenthèses. Je précise que la lettre A c'est bien sûr moi (l'Auteur en pixels, lui-même!), les lettres S, K ou R représentent Sorane et Keo, mes petites voix, ainsi que Rosa, un personnage de ma fic « Crimson Revenge ».

K: Elle a vraiment rien à faire ici, celle-là! C'est nous la conscience, les stars!

S: Le dis à personne, mais je crois que Darkiliane adore tellement Rosa qu'elle veut en faire sa troisième petite voix!

A: Ah bah c'est malin de dire ca devant tout le monde tiens! assomme Sorane à coups de balai

K: Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qu'on frappe... D'ailleurs, je ferai remarquer que je proteste contre la présence à Serdaigle de notre auteuse dans cette fic! Cette fille est une dangereuse malade! Moi je l'aurais mise direct à Serpentard...

A: Et d'abord, bah c'est moi l'auteur, et toi je peux te faire ce que je veux dans mes récits, nhyahaha! assomme Keo avec un vieux grimoire moisi

_**Darkiliane's love**_

Le temps était magnifique en ce jour de rentrée à Poudlard. Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans le hall, attendant le début du festin. Dumbledore déclara alors que suite à la demande de certains professeurs d'avoir des assistants, il avait deux personnes à leur présenter. Un silence admiratif se fit à l'entrée des enseignants, ou plutôt des enseignantes. Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose était une adorable rousse du nom de Julie, et le professeur de potions une ravissante brune nommée Caroline (NdA: J'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas de dire leurs noms!). Le directeur précisa que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était pas encore arrivé.

Une jeune fille blonde (NdA: Suis-je vraiment blonde? C'est pas clairement définissable comme affaire...) de sixième année de Serdaigle, Darkiliane (NdA: Si vous croyez que je vais donner mon vrai prénom, c'est que vous ne me connaissez pas, héhéhé...), regardait les deux majestueuses jeunes femmes avec un air extasié. Elles avaient une sorte de flamme lubrique dans le regard (1) qui enchantait la timide Serdaigle (K: Timide, mon oeil...). Elle se résolut d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ses mystérieuses professoresses.

Elle en eut rapidement l'occasion. Parlant peu, Darkiliane s'était spécialisée dans l'observation et l'écoute (NdA: Véridique... C'est dingue le nombre de trucs qu'on peut apprendre comme ca! K: Quand je disais qu'elle n'avait rien à faire autre part que chez les Serpys...). Elle découvrit que Julie et Caroline semblaient très amies, et aussi qu'elles s'appelaient entre elles « Dieu » et « Maître » (2). La blondinette se posait décidément de plus en plus questions, de «Pourquoi semblent-elles faire une fixation sur les citrons? » à « Comment font-elles pour produire autant de bave en regardant les beaux garcons? » (NdA: Un des grands mystères slashistes, cette secrétion de bave anormale...), en passant par « Où ai-je mis mes clés? ». Le lendemain de la rentrée, une nouvelle jeune femme arriva, que le « Maître » évoquait comme son « elfe » (2). Cependant, lorsque Darkiliane vit pour la première fois la nouvelle venue, elle se dit qu'elle ne ressemblait en rien à un elfe de maison, surtout avec ce que cela aurait impliqué de laideur... Au contraire, la jeune femme était particulièrement attirante, avec ses cheveux couleur de nuit, son regard envoûteur, sa silhouette élancée et... Hem... Bref, Darkiliane était sur un petit nuage rose à paillettes (3) à chaque fois qu'elle voyait la jolie elfe, Séverine de son prénom. Et cette situation se présentait souvent, à son plus grand bonheur, car la jeune femme était le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal!

Un jour, alors que Darkiliane était par le plus grand des hasards l'oeil collé à la serrure de la salle de bains de Séverine, elle eut la frayeur de sa vie lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Julie derrière elle. Après avoir recu quelques seaux d'eau sur le visage, elle émergea du brouillard pour se rendre compte que le Maître n'était en rien fâchée, mais avait au contraire un charmant petit sourire. Elle expliqua qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'intérêt que portait la Serdaigle à ses nouvelles enseignantes. Elle lui révéla alors que toutes trois professaient une facon de penser nommée le slash. Leur but ultime était de créer la dimension du Slash, le royaume de la bave et du citron. Un paradis rempli de beaux bishos s'embrassant à pleine bouche à tous les coins de rue, et s'envoyant en l'air dans les positions et les situations les plus variées, à peine assez cachés pour qu'on ait le plaisir de les espionner... Un monde parfait, débarrassé de tous ses purisites (4) et des intolérants en tout genre (NdA: Alors, ca ne vous fait pas rêver?). Il y avait aussi beaucoup d'autres choses que raconta Julie, mais la jeune néophyte retint surtout l'aspect citronné...

En entendant ces mots, Darkiliane fut plongée dans l'extase à la perspective d'une telle merveille. Le Maître calma ses ardeurs en expliquant que pour le moment, ils devaient surtout s'arranger pour créer le plus de couples gays possible, convertir sans cesse de nouvelles slashistes, et surtout écrire des textes toujours plus chauds et diversifiés, afin de provoquer une intense activité salivaire chez leurs bien-aimées collègues yaoistes (5).

Darkiliane se jeta alors aux genoux du Maître et lui jura une fidélité éternelle (NdA: Euh, allez pas vous imaginer des choses hein, mon coeur est tout entier à ma femme! embrasse fougueusement le Maître ). A partir de cet instant, elle serait à son service, tout en oeuvrant également pour la gloire de Caroline alias Dieu (NdA: Si le slash est une religion, je suis une fanatique! Huhu), laquelle était une des plus grandes parmi les slashistes (6).

Le Maître l'adopta alors comme elfe, et lui révéla qu'outre Séverine, elle avait aussi les merveilleuses Alice et Loriane pour tenir ce rôle (NdA: C'est mes soeurs chéries de moi!). Parmi les slashistes de l'école, il y avait également d'autres filles tout aussi formidables, Diane (NdA: ma fille!) et Camille (NdA: Ma cousine/fouine, fille du Maître), ainsi que les deux Sandra, et d'autres personnes géniales (7). La plus âgée des deux Sandra était une personne d'une grande sagesse, que toutes nommaient « Maman » (2). Toute cette petite communauté se mit alors en devoir de répandre le slash. De nombreuses filles, dont chacune était exceptionnelle à sa manière, les rejoignirent bientôt: Sophie, Virginie, une autre fille nommée Julie, Isabelle, Mary Jane, Sandrine, et combien d'autres si charmantes slashistes (7)...

Darkiliane se fit donc beaucoup d'amis qu'elles chérissaient tout particulièrement. Surtout une certaine elfe brune, avec qui chaque instant passé était une joie. Si la blondinette ne s'était pas retenue, elle aurait bien sauté sur Séverine pour la traîner dans un coin sombre (NdA: Coin sombre powa!)...

La communauté de slashistes se mit à la tâche avec entrain. Ensemble, elles entreprirent de mettre en couple (voire à trois, et plus si affinités...) les plus beaux garcons de Poudlard, à la grande fureur des demoiselles non slashistes, et donc insensibles à la beauté bavante de la chose. Les slashistes se gardaient bien de révéler que certains de ces beaux jeunes hommes étaient bis et le leur prouvaient avec enthousiasme entre deux parties gays (NdA: Ben oui, on aime les hommes aussi pour la plupart, et on va pas se priver huhu)... Le groupe des fans de citron se retrouva bientôt confronté à un ennemi sournois et particulièrement dangereux, les puristes. Certaines se dissimulaient au sein même des slashistes, et souvent par des coups en traître leur provoquaient à l'occasion des ennuis divers (8)... Mais le groupe s'en remettait, devenant de plus en plus soudé.

Darkiliane s'apercut que Caroline et Julie s'efforcaient tout particulièrement de mettre ensemble Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Suite aux efforts des slashistes, ces deux-là avaient déjà passé quelques folles nuits dans les bras d'autres superbes mâles, tels que Draco Malfoy pour le Gryffondor ou Sirius Black (revenu d'entre les morts suite à une gaffe de Lord Voldy) pour le maître des potions. Mais les mettre en couple? Cela semblait impossible, ils se haïssaient plus que jamais. A chaque fois que Snape croisait son élève (NdA: Et futur amant! S: Ah, tu crois? A: Ben oui, c'est moi qui écrit l'histoire), il lui envoyait un de ces regards meurtriers dont il avait le secret. Darkiliane, qui avait un sens assez particulier du romantisme -lequel dans son esprit se teintait fort de jaune citron (9) -, décida de ne pas perdre de temps et d'utiliser la manière forte. Assistée d'une fabuleuse slashiste surnommée Black Sharne (10) , laquelle était chargée de distraire de manière fort agréable les éventuels autres prétendants de Potter et Snape (NdA: On peut pas dire qu'elle se tape le boulot le plus ingrat!), la Serdaigle entreprit de fabriquer une potion sinon d'amour, au moins d'envie de parties endiablées entre les deux hommes. Il fallait prendre un cheveu de chacune des deux personnes. Pour Harry, ce fut facile : elle repéra un cheveu qui trainait sur sa manche, s'arrangea pour le croiser dans un couloir au milieu d'une foule en passant tout contre lui, et le tour était joué. Mais comment faire avec Severus? Pas la peine de même tenter de l'effleurer, à moins de vouloir périr sur place ou de s'appeler Sirius, entre autres. Il fallut donc à notre courageuse (?) slashiste tenter de pénétrer par effraction dans les appartements du professeur : une entreprise fort périlleuse, dont jusqu'alors nul n'était sorti intact, certains notamment avec un fessier particulièrement douloureux (R: ...).

Une nuit, elle utilisa un sort de camouflage et réussit à se faufiler dans la chambre de Snape lorsque Blaise Zabini y entra (un essai de couple inhabituel, effectué par une des folles de collègues chéries de Darkiliane (11)). Tentant de ne pas se laisser distraire par les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés, elle fouilla la garde-robe du maître des potions, faisant tomber sans le faire exprès dans son sac deux calecons serpentardesques ainsi qu'une écharpe et l'eau de toilette de Severus. Après avoir passé un long moment à admirer le contenu de la penderie, lequel comprenait une tenue en cuir clouté, des menottes et une caisse de sorbets citrons, elle retourna dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, les deux amants s'étant endormis entre-temps. Darkiliane se dit qu'avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, le pauvre Severus devait étouffer. Aussi, pour le laisser avoir un peu d'air frais, retira-t-elle aussitôt cet encombrant drap qui le recouvrait. Sa mâchoire manqua tomber à terre, elle admira le magnifique et imposant instrument que le professeur dissimulait d'habitude sous ses robes.

Elle ressortit bien rapidement, et alla préparer sa potion. Tandis que celle-ci reposait, Darkiliane décida d'écrire pour son Dieu et son Maître une histoire belle et triste (12)... Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit à s'ouvrir les veines (13), le philtre de sexe (NdA: Ben oui, que voulez-vous...) était prêt. Le lendemain, Séverine qui était complice de l'affaire invita son collègue maître des potions à boire, et lui fit absorber la potion versée dans le thé au gingembre (S: Eeeuh... A: Ben quoi?). Darkiliane en usa de même avec Harry, avec lequel elle était devenue assez familière (NdA: Pas dans ce sens-là!). Puis elle s'arrangea pour que les deux hommes soient légèrement enivrés à une fête le soir même, et pour qu'ils se croisent dans le couloir en rentrant dormir, plus tôt que les autres car Séverine avait malencontreusement renversé du café puis du jus de citrouille sur chacun d'eux (K: Etre maladroit à ce point-là, c'est pas naturel! A: Normal, ca l'est pas).

Darkiliane demanda alors au Maître ainsi qu'à Dieu et Séverine de la suivre dans la forêt. Elles traversèrent sans autres rencontres qu'une bande de slashistes poursuivant les jumeaux Weasley au lasso, et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière illuminée par le soleil couchant (R: Une crise soudaine de romantisme de l'auteur?). Là, une bulle contenant des reflets d'argent flottait à mi-hauteur; il s'agissait en réalitéd'un écran magique. Au même instant toutes leurs camarades slashistes regardaient un écran magique exactement semblable, mais Darkiliane avait voulu être en petit comité avec les trois professoresses.

Elles s'agenouillèrent puis regardèrent l'écran qui s'anima soudain.

On vit d'abord des images qui s'étaient passées plusieurs minutes auparavant. Harry et Severus venaient de se rencontrer, et de se reconnaître dans la pénombre. Le Survivant s'était alors jeté sans préambules au cou de son professeur, lequel s'était laissé embrasser en participant activement... Ils avaient commencé à glisser leurs mains sous la robe de l'autre, s'étreignant, se goûtant, Snape pressant son élève contre le mur, frottant sa virilité contre celle du Gryffondor... Les gémissements commencant à se faire bruyants, les deux amants décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre de Severus.

Puis l'on put voir ce qui se passait à l'instant même. Harry était nu, à quatre pattes sur le divan, tandis que derrière lui Severus achevait de le préparer en glissant un troisième doigt humide de lubrifiant. Le Survivant pressait déjà son professeur de lui infliger sa punition, histoire qu'il ne puisse plus s'asseoir de la semaine... Severus retira alors son doigt, releva sa robe et aggripa les hanches de Harry pour s'enfoncer ensuite en lui. Il se mit aussitôt à le pilonner avec des râles. Le Gryffondor, qui était déjà loin de sa première fois, poussait des gémissements qui semblaient plus apparentés au plaisir qu'à la douleur. Il ondulait tandis que le maître des potions allait et venait rapidement en lui. Enfin ce dernier se crispa et jouit en criant le nom de son amant. Il se retira, et Harry se retourna avant de plaquer par surprise son professeur le dos au divan. Il lui écarta les jambes et les souleva afin de chevaucher son professeur. Celui-ci, une fois revenu de son saisissement, se prêta bien volontiers aux assauts de son élève. Celui-ci allait plus lentement mais plus profondément que ne l'avait fait son amant, faisant durer le plaisir. Il se pencha pour embrasser fougueusement le Serpentard. Puis, après encore plusieurs coups de boutoir, il s'effondra de plaisir.

Les quatre slashistes dans la clairière semblèrent s'éveiller doucement d'un rêve.Elles se regardèrent les unes les autres, avant de se relever lentement. La magie de la scène avait éveillé en Darkiliane des pensées de romantisme. Elle fit un mouvement de sa baguette, et des plantes se mirent à pouser à grande vitesse, développant des petites branches, faisant éclore des bourgeons, qui donnènt naissance à de magnifiques roses déployant leurs pétales. Bientôt le sol fut recouvert de fleurs rouge passion à l'enivrant parfum (14). Darkiliane en cueillit trois qu'elle offrit à chacune de ces personnes si importantes pour elle. Puis elle s'approcha de Séverine, l'entoura tendrement de ses bras, et attira doucement son visage pour poser sur ses lèvres le plus doux des baisers...

_**The End**_

Alors, qu'en dites-vous? J'adore le contraste entre les deux dernières scènes lol... Ah, et après je dis que je suis pas romantique. roule une pelle à sa femme d'amour et s'esquive en douce avec elle vers un coin sombre

Petit épilogue de l'histoire: Darkiliane et sa chérie se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (bientôt le sixième). Elles allèrent s'établir dans un village que Darkiliane fonda avec l'aide de ses trois soeurs elfes, lequel village recut le nom follement original de Slash Village, et attira beaucoup de personnes adorables que Darkiliane se mit rapidement à chérir! Une famille à l'arbre généalogique de dingue (et de dingues...) se forma dans ce village...

Quand au Maître et à Dieu, elles continuèrent leur action salvatrice, et finirent par s'établir à temps partiel elles aussi dans le Slash Village. Elles sont des guides et des modèles pour les autres slashistes.

Voilà, fini! Maintenant commentaires divers...

Pourquoi des roses, vous demandez-vous peut-être... Eh bien, 1) Mon Maître voulait des roses pour la Saint-Valentin, les désirs du Maître sont des ordres! Et puis je veux lui offrir des roses moi roule une pelle à son Maître lol... 2) J'ai repensé au passage avec Rosa dans « Crimson revenge », avec plein de roses partout, qui semble avoir été apprécié par les revieweuses... (y'a pas un peu beaucoup de répétitions du mot rose là?)

(1) Vous vous attendiez pas à ca, hein?(Hum, peut-être bien que si en fait...)

(2) J'écrirai un de ces jours dans mon profil, pour celles qui le savent pas, d'où viennent ces appellations...

(3) Les paillettes sont argentées, il y a aussi des reflets bleus sur le nuage, lequel est en forme de tarte au potiron.

Ce n'est pas une faute, j'ai fait un mélange entre deux mots.

A toutes les slashistes qui lisent ceci: JE VOUS AIME!

(6) Je peux pas dire « la plus grande », faut laisser de l'espoir aux autres :p

(7)Je peux pas citer tout le monde, ca ferait trop de noms à mettre, et en plus je connais pas les prénoms de toutes mes slashistes chéries, snif!

(8)Dont récemment la mort de Slash Boulevard 2... Argh, vengeance!

(9) Je dis ca, mais je mets plein de romantisme dans mes fics...

(10) Petit clin d'oeil à ma chère revieweuse!

(11) En fait je ne sais pas si l'une d'elles a tenté ce couple, mais pourquoi pas... Tiens, si j'essayais?

(12) Chut, c'est un secret: Je parle de mon OS (en deux parties) « Oubli », que j'ai effectivement écrit en pensant à mon Maître chéri et notre Dieu adoré... Pour celles qui ont pas encore lu mon texte, allez-y, ca me fera très plaisir!

(13) Dans sa review, Black Sharne a demandé si mon but était que mes lectrices aillent se pendre après m'avoir lue... J'avoue que, héhé... (Mais non, je blague, je vous aime trop pour vouloir votre mort)

(14) (R: Des roses! Des roses! Des roses! Des... S: Sbaff)


End file.
